Leaf Village Lust
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and Tsunade have been together for several months and have managed to hide their relationship from the village. until now. NarutoXTsunade NarutoXTsunadeXAnko for chapter two THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE EYES,
1. Office Lust

**Leaf Village Lust**

**~A/N~ Request for Snake1980, Sorry it took so long. Naruto gets frisky with Tsunade right up until a certain someone walks in on them. BTW Naruto is very Perverted in this one… he's taking after Jiraya a little.**

* * *

Naruto sat in Ichiraku ramen devouring a bowel of his favorite ramen as a reward for his training. He had been training for weeks and exhausting himself every day. He stopped dead hearing the voice of an angle.

"Naruto stop eating for a moment," Sakura said walking up. Naruto swallowed down what he had and wiped his lip.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked putting down his chopsticks.

"Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you when you have some time," Sakura explained.

"… Ok then I will head up once I'm done eating," Naruto said looking at Sakura. "Why don't you join me for a while?"

"I guess I could," Sakura said sitting down next to him. Naruto smiled and returned to his food. Sakura got a bowel herself; Naruto gave her almost a sly smile.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing… just noticing you haven't hung out with me for a long while," Naruto said finishing his ramen. Sakura looked down for a moment. Naruto was right she was almost avoiding him; she was training just as much as him but she ignored him when she saw him over the last few weeks.

"Oh yeah sorry I guess it has been a while," Sakura said with a little blush.

"It's fine you've been working hard not like your free all the time and just avoid me," Naruto said.

"I couldn't do that you're one of my best friends," Sakura said. Naruto just grinned and turned around in his seat looking into the road. Sakura slid the bowel of ramen over to Naruto and stood up.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I should get home I haven't seen my parents in a while," Sakura said patting Naruto on the shoulder and stood up.

"Ok I'll see you later," Naruto replied turning his attention to the bowel of ramen. Sakura smiled lightly and stated to walk away aiming for home. Naruto glanced over his shoulder as she walked away; his eyes on her ass as she walked.

'_Such a fine ass'_ Naruto thought as he quickly finished his ramen, paid for it, and then started his way towards the Hokage's office. He tightened his headband as he walked and wiped some dirt from his jacket. _'Have to look like for the Hokage' _Naruto mentally joked. He cracked a smile as he walked his mind wandered back to Sakura's ass and how badly he wanted to jam his cock into her.

"Naruto-kun," a soft voice stopped him.

"Oh hey Hinata," Naruto said seeing the overly shy blue haired girl. She blushed lightly as he looked at her. Naruto glanced over her for a moment looking at her form; and damn did he like it.

"How are you feeling today?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty damn good," Naruto said rolling his shoulders.

"That's good to hear," Hinata said turning away unable to keep looking at him.

"You think I could take you out some time Hinata? I want to thank you for your help against Pein," Naruto said looking at Hinata's ass for a moment while she still looked away from him. Hinata spun and looked at him in shock; she couldn't believe she heard those words come from his lips.

"U… umm sure… I would like that… a lot," Hinata said blushing heavily. Naruto smiled and remembered why he was out and about. His he looked over to the Hokage tower then back to Hinata whom was still blushing heavily.

"I'll see you around Hinata, Tsuande wants to see me," Naruto said walking away; his mind now danced around Hinata's great tits and fine ass.

"Ok have a good day Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing still. Naruto smiled and gave a wave; his mind still imaged her naked just as he always did with Sakura and even Ino once in a while. He started to move faster not wanting to keep Tsunade waiting. He moved through the village at high speeds looking around seeing a few people he knew. He saw Shikamaru and Choji walking down the road probably heading towards the barbeque.

He stopped seeing Kakashi leaning against a wall talking with Guy; Guy was trying to talk him into another contest of some kind. He watched of a moment to see Kakashi had chosen a Kunai throwing contest by throwing one of his Kunai into a wall. Naruto shook his head he was supposed to be going to see Tsunade and he kept getting side tracked by interesting stuff.

* * *

Shizune picked up the last of the paperwork and headed for the door. "You can take the rest of the night off Shizune, you've earned it," Tsunade said sitting back.

"Oh thank you Tsunade-sama," Shizune said leaving the room. Tsunade put her head back closing her eyes for a moment trying to wipe away her exhaustion. She took a few long breathes trying to relax.

'_Naruto should have been here by now… I'm aching for a good fuck,' _Tsunade thought as she rested breathing slowly. She couldn't remember who started their interesting relationship she just remembered that they decided to come to each other when one of them needed relief of that kind. She heard the door opened and closed.

"Ok I'm here like ya asked," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Tsunade opened her eyes to see the orange clad ninja standing in the center of the room. Naruto gave her a sly grin; he figured he knew what she wanted from him.

"The usual I would assume?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded and untied her kimono blouse. Naruto simply watched her for a moment gazing at her more than ample breasts

"Get over here," Tsunade said standing her bountiful bosom on display for him. Naruto walked over pulling off his jacket and black T-shirt. Tsunade licked her lips she had wanted some relief since noon.

"So what do you want first?" Naruto asked. Tsunade didn't answer she just got on her knees and pulled down his pants. Naruto just grinned and let her go to work; he leaned against her desk watching her wrap a hand around his half erect manhood. Tsunade stroked him to his full size; she wrapped her lips around his head and started to suck him.

Naruto ran his hands through Tsunade's hair forcing more of his cock into her mouth. Tsunade moaned lightly from his domination. Naruto watched as she forced his cock down her throat struggling to take it all. Naruto's breathing started to become more ragged as Tsunade's tight throat pushed him closer and closer to his first eruption. He grabbed onto her head started to thrust into her mouth; Tsunade moaned with each thrust.

"Fuck here it comes Tsunade," Naruto groaned as he burst into Tsunade's mouth. Tsunade drank down every drop eagerly wanting more. Naruto pulled out and looked down at Tsunade; she gave a nod knowing what he wanted from her.

Tsunade stood and pulled down her pants showing him she wasn't wearing panties. Naruto licked his lips and he watched her sit spreading her legs. "Come and get it," Tsunade said beckoning Naruto over with one finger. Naruto kissed Tsunade's ankle moving his way down her leg stopping just before her womanhood. He then moved up to her other ankle and did the same stopping just before he reached her pussy.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Naruto said sliding his tongue over her lips. He quickly dove in his tongue working over Tsunade's wet pussy. Tsunade moaned loudly each time Naruto flicked his tongue over her clit. He moved one of his hands in sliding one finger into her pussy; Naruto started kissing his way up her body leaving his middle and ring fingers to work on her pussy. Tsunade nearly screamed in pleasure feeling Naruto's fingers moving as fast as they were.

"Oh Naruto!" Tsunade moaned out as Naruto kissed his way up locking his lips onto her right breasts biting her nipple lightly. Tsunade's arms started to fail her with each wave of euphoric pleasure flowed over her. She dropped back suddenly as she climaxed hard; her juices squirted all over Naruto's hands. Naruto didn't stop his fingering instead he picked up his pace; Tsunade started to squirm as he did unable to handle his fingers.

"Oh god Naruto!" She screamed out. Naruto leaned over her kissing her neck. Naruto just grinned knowing he had complete control over the Hokage.

"Beg for more," Naruto said still going.

"Oh god don't stop! Please I want more," Tsunade begged her mind going blank and he had even started to fuck her yet. Naruto pulled his fingers out using her juices to lube his cock before entering her. Tsunade bit her lip as he started to push into stretching her pussy; Tsunade pulled Naruto into a kiss as his cock filled her. Naruto quickly started his thrusts his hands moved down Tsunade's body groping her lustfully.

"Fuck you're tight today," Naruto groaned picking up his pace; he was overly addicted to Tsunade's pussy. Tsunade hooked her arms under Naruto's arms her nails digging into his shoulders slightly. Naruto groaned lightly he didn't know when he did but he started to love that slight pain that Tsunade gave when he fucked her.

"Fuck me!" Tsunade cried out her eyes rolled back from the constant pleasure. Naruto moaned lightly as he spread her legs more and picked up his pace even more. Tsunade was quickly pushed over the edge of her limit and climaxed again. Her moans echoed loudly as she became completely lost in her ecstasy. Naruto wasn't finished with her yet he still had a lot pent up himself.

"I'm just getting started," Naruto said as he picked Tsunade up into his arms as he continued to thrust upwards into her. Tsunade wrapped her legs around Naruto and started to bounce the little she could.

Sweat covered their bodies as they lustfully fucked like a pair of rabbits. Naruto kissed at Tsunade's neck his hands grabbed her ass squeezing it as he bounced Tsunade ontop of himself. Tsunade was almost completely gone she could hardly think of anything other than the strong young man fucking her. Naruto suddenly planted her back against a wall slamming himself into her.

"Oh fuck Naruto!" Tsunade moaned wrapping her arms around his neck pulling them into a deep kiss. Naruto's tongue slid into her mouth toying with hers; his tightly squeezed her ass. Tsunade moaned into their kiss nearing her limit again. Naruto knew she couldn't last much longer and picked up his pace once again. He was getting here his limit again thanks to her unusual tightness; Tsunade's walls clamped down on his cock as she hit her limit and climaxed hard onto Naruto's cock.

"Here it comes," Naruto groaned as he burst into Tsunade'e pussy filling her womb with his hot seed. Tsunade went limp against Naruto completely exhausted from their glorious loving. Naruto on the other hand decided he wanted to take her final hole and put her down onto her desk.

"Roll over and spread your ass," Naruto commanded. Tsunade obeyed and did as she was told spreading her ass for Naruto giving him a great view of her tight ass. He started to rub his cock between her cheeks; Tsunade bit her lip waiting for the pain of her ass getting stretched open.

Naruto leaned in shoving his ass into her ass; inch by inch he dug his cock in. "OH FUCK!" Tsunade shouted gritting her teeth. Naruto grabbed onto her hips pushing more in just reaching half way.

Naruto leaned over kissing Tsunade's neck whispering lightly into her ear. "Relax I'll make sure you love it soon enough," Naruto shoved the rest of his shaft in with one shove getting a loud scream from Tsunade.

"OW FUCK NARUTO… That hurts," Tsunade said a tear running down her face; Naruto leaned in more kissing her cheek and down to her neck again.

"Give it some time you'll like it," Naruto said holding his cock inside her until she was adjusted to his girth. Tsunade gave him a light nod letting him start his thrusting. His thrusts started up fast he ran his hand over her body caressing her as his pounding started to pick up pace.

"Ow slow down Naruto," Tsunade still gritted her teeth as he fucked her. Naruto ignored her pleas knowing she would love it soon. Tsunade let lose a light moan as the pain finally subsided and pleasure started to overtake her.

"Told you," Naruto said as he picked up his pace now that she was use to his cock. Tsunade moaned again starting to get into the moment. Naruto moved his hands to Tsunade's breasts groping them as he fucked.

"Oh Naruto!" Tsunade moaned loudly. Her eyes started to roll back as she became lost in their loving once more.

The two were so lost in their fucking that they didn't hear the door open and someone walk in. "Well what's this now," a voice said causing the two to stop dead. Tsunade looked up to see Anko standing looking at the two; Naruto raised an eyebrow at Anko.

"You ever hear of knocking?" Naruto asked.

"I did but the Hokage was moaning so loudly you didn't hear it," Anko said looking at them.

"Anko you can't tell anyone about this," Tsunade said blushing.

"Oh I won't as long as Naruto here gives me everything he's given you," Anko said.

"WHAT!?" They said in unison looking at Anko.

* * *

**~END NOTES~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope to have the second half out later this week to this week end but we will see what happens.**

**P.S. I am sorry to say but at the moment my Requests are closed while I am on a break. I have a few more before my break starts and I focus on my BLEACH and Naruto solo stories. I will reopen soon… really depends on work.**

**P.S.#2 I am thinking of starting a Harem story and I would love your feedback. It will be Naruto, BLEACH, or One Piece. If I do this Harem the main character will be the Harem master whether it is Ichigo, Naruto or Luffy I want to leave up to you. I would also like if you pick the first girl or two he 'tames' also just because he has 'tamed' her doesn't mean she is just there I will have him coming back to his girls each chapter. So please PM, Review my stories however you want to let me know, I want to leave this entire fic up to my readers.**


	2. Three's a Party

**Snakes, Slugs and Frogs**

**~A/N~ I hope you enjoy this chapter it didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to.**

* * *

Naruto looked at Anko in disbelief she had walked in on him and Tsunade and instead of belittling the two she wanted to join them. Tsunade moved freeing Naruto's member from her ass before she grabbed him.

"Naruto is mine," Tsunade said defiantly. Anko gave a sly smile before she turned.

"Fine I guess I will just tell the whole village that the Hokage is fucking Naruto," Anko said grabbed the doorknob.

"Anko wait," Naruto said looking as Tsunade. He gave her a light kiss before getting free of her grasp.

"Yes?" She asked slyly her lips slightly curled. Naurto moved to her; Anko's eyes widened slightly seeing the size of Naruto's manhood.

"If you keep our secret I'll give you what you want," Naruto said looking at her. Anko gave another smile and let go of the doorknob.

"Good now let's get started," Anko dropped her coat.

"What do you want first?" Naruto asked. Anko looked at him for a moment then gave a sly grin.

"Why don't you finish up with Tsunade and I'll join in when I am good and ready," Anko commanded. Naruto gave a nod and moved over to Tsunade; Tsunade ran her hands up his chest as her pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh come now I said finish not start over," Anko said mischievously. Naruto gave a light chuckle and bent Tsunade over her desk again. Tsunade did as she did the first time and braced herself for Naruto's largeness.

Naruto grabbed her hips and shoved his entire manhood into her ass again; Tsunade gritted her teeth as she had to readjust to his cock.

"Oh fuck Naruto it hurts again," Tsunade groaned as Naruto started his thrusts up. He quickly built up his former speed pounding her ass with all his might. Tsunade fell right back into her lust and started to moan loudly.

Anko stood slightly shocked how quickly Tsunade fell to lust. She moved towards them sheading her cloths as she did. Naruto gripped Tsunade's hips giving his thrusts more power. Tsunade moaned out his name over and over begging for more.

Naruto felt Anko's hands run up his back and onto his chest; he turned his head just enough for her to kiss him. Her tongue snaked into his mouth; Naruto moved a hand to Anko's hips bringing her in closer to him.

Anko ran a hand over Tsunade's ass for a moment before she cracked her hand over her cheek getting a deep moan from the dominated Hokage. Naruto could feel his limit fast approaching; Anko's free hand moved down Naruto's back stopping on his firm ass.

Naruto's thrusts picked up pace even more as he neared his limit. "I'm gunna cum," Naruto groaned. Tsunade only moaned and begged him to keep going; Anko gave Naruto's ass a firm swat. The surprise sent him over his limit and he blew his load into Tsunade's ass.

"Oh fuck," Naruto said dropping back into Tsunade's chair. Anko leaned over him locking their lips together; Naruto moved his hand up her body stopping at her ass giving it a good squeeze before moving up once again.

"You better be able to keep going," Anko said moved a hand to his member stroking him slowly.

"What do you think," Naruto said giving her a grin. Anko sat onto Naruto's lap rubbing his manhood against her pussy. Naruto sat back letting her take the reins; Anko started to lower herself onto Naruto's cock.

"Fuck you're a big one aren't you," Anko said continuing to impale herself. Naruto chuckled as an idea came to mind.

"You sure you can do this? I mean it took Tsunade a few times to be able to take me all the way," Naruto said getting Anko to give a light growl.

"Oh don't you doubt me," Anko said pushing him further in. Naruto pulled Anko in for a kiss; their lips locked and their tongue started to battle for supremacy. Anko gave a yelp when a new pair of hands grabbed her breasts.

The two had forgotten about Tsunade whom was now kissing Anko's neck and groping her tits. "You two forgot about me," Tsunade said lustfully.

"Only a little," Anko said still lowering onto Naruto's cock. Naruto just smiled and shrugged trying to look innocent as he fucked Anko. Tsunade's hands moved to her shoulders a wicked smile coming to her face.

"Why don't I help you," Tsunade forced Anko down onto Naruto's cock. Anko let out a loud scream of pain as she was forced to take Naruto's cock until it hit her womb.

"Stop it's too big," Anko started to claw at Tsunade whom still pushed her down.

"But you don't have it all in you yet," Tsunade said still pushing her down.

"You're going to tear me apart!" Anko screamed out feeling Naruto's cock pushing against her womb. Naruto grabbed her hips pulling her onto his cock as well; he wanted to fully impale her.

"Fuck you're tight," Naruto said as he leaned into her biting her nipple lightly.

"Too much!" Anko cried out again. Tsunade looked to see she still had an inch or two not inside.

"You're still not done yet," Tsunade said pushing her down still.

"I'm gunna break!" Anko cried out feeling Naruto's cock pushing against her womb to the point of damage.

"Then break and take him," Tsunade growled giving Anko a final push fully impaling her onto Naruto's cock. Anko's eyes rolled back as his cock tore into her womb completely filling her. Naruto was at his limit again thanks to Anko's tight pussy. Anko's nails raked down Naruto's chest as she rode him.

"Here it comes," Naruto groaned letting himself go. Anko gave a loud moan as she went over her edge as Naruto's seed filled her.

"So much," Anko moaned still coming down from her euphoric high.

"My turn," Tsunade said; Anko quickly stopped her.

"No way I'm not done fucking him yet," Anko said with lust in her eyes.

"Ladies," Naruto started to say.

"You just had him," Tsunade said arguing.

"So you've had him a lot more," Anko retorted.

"Ladies, there are plenty of me," Naruto said as he now stood next to five other Narutos. Tsunade licked her lips knowing what he was planning. Anko moved towards them trying to find out which Naruto was the real one.

"Let's make a bet. Whoever last longer get claim over him," Anko said with a sly grin.

"Sounds good to me," Tsunade replied.

"Oh I'm a trophy now am I?" Naruto said as the six moved. Tsunade was quickly forced down mounting one Naruto as another swiftly took her ass and a third to her mouth. Anko didn't fare any better; she was quickly forced down onto a cock with another shoved down her throat. She started to panic for moment when the third started to force his way into her ass.

Tsunade's moans reverberated onto the cock in her mouth as she eagerly and greedily sucked at it. Her hands were planted on Naruto's chest doing her best to ride both the cocks inside her.

Anko glanced over to Tsunade; she wasn't about to let her win she started to work at the cock thrusting into her mouth and throat. The Narutos that fucked Tsunade lustfully groped at her body; one tightly squeezed her ass another caressed her breasts while the third just held her head in place as he throat fucked her.

"Fuck both of you ladies are such greedy little sluts," one of the Narutos said as he started to build up his rhythm in Anko's ass. The Narutos all picked up their pace roughly fucking the hole they were shoved into.

"Shit gunna cum," the Naruto receiving a blowjob from Anko said.

"Same here," the Naruto in Tsunade's ass replied.

"I don't think any of us are going to last much longer," the Naruto fucking Anko's ass groaned out.

"Get ready to drink," the blowjob receiving Narutos said as they both blew their loads into the women's mouths. The other four didn't last any longer and erupted into the women. With the last of the spurts they all pulled out and gave a nod.

"I want her mouth now," one of the Naruto's said grabbing Anko's face pressing his cock to her lips.

"Her ass is mine this time," another said taking Tsunade's ass. Anko quickly started to suck at the cock in her mouth spreading her ass to let the other Naruto's have better access to her body. She glanced over to Tsunade seeing her get lifted up by one of the Naruto. She spread her pussy lips letting two of the Naruto start trying to force both cocks into her pussy.

"Fuck so much," Tsunade moaned as she took both of their cocks. She gritted her teeth feeling herself get painfully stretched. Tsunade could feel her mind going blank again unable to take all the pleasure Naruto was forcing into her.

Anko's body seized up as she hit another climax she was starting to lose count on how many she had thanks to him. The Narutos continued as if she hadn't even stopped; their cock pumped into her holes quickly building her up yet again.

The Narutos each held back with everything they had wanting to make them both break before he finished. Tsunade was already broken she didn't care what happened anymore as long as she got more of Naruto.

"Come on moan more," Naruto said letting his seed spray into Anko's pussy. She moaned onto Naruto's cock getting him to blow; she eagerly gulped down his seed. The Naruto started to feel spent and removed themselves from their exhausted slaves.

"Fuck I'm done," One Naruto said as he vanished. The five others were gone seconds later leaving one sitting in the Hokage's chair panting.

"Damn ladies you know how to drain a guy," the real Naruto said regaining himself just in time to see Anko and Tsunade on their knees in front of him.

"Can you keep going?" they asked.

"Of course I can," Naruto said with a grin. They three quickly fell back into a rut of lust filled thrusts, moans and pleas for more.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village his gaze set on the Hokage's building he knew Anko and Tsunade would be there waiting for him and his seed. Not that Anko needed anymore with being pregnant with his kid; Tsunade unfortunately had already passed a certain barrier and couldn't. Not that he would keep trying. He couldn't help but laugh remembering they had made a bet and in the end he was the winner claiming both of them. Naruto started to grin as he reached the building and his loving ladies.

* * *

**~END NOTES~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter again it didn't read quiet the way I wanted but either way I hope you like it.**

**P.S. As a reminder my Requests are closed while I am on a break. I have four more before my break starts and I focus on my BLEACH and Naruto solo stories. I will reopen soon… really depends on work.**

**P.S. #2 Naruto has won the Harem battle. I will be starting off with Him and Anko then moving to him and Ino. Please feel free to toss ordered names to help me pick which girl is third, fourth, and so on. Also even though Anko is first she will not be his 'prime' girl I'm thinking of Making one of the girls his age that so, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, or Ten-Ten will be the leader of his Harem and also get the most sex from him. **


End file.
